


ABDL Camp

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, babying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Max signed up for ABDL Camp. He’s been waiting too long without it. His need for it was immeasurable, but David wasn’t in the Counselor’s Cabin...But Gwen was.





	1. Chapter 1

”Promise me that you won't laugh okay?” Max said insecurely. 

Max had been going to Music Camp for about a very long time. He had chosen another camp when he had been given a pamphlet by David, and Max decided to circle a camp in the ”Others” section along with Music Camp.

Max had the very bright idea to try to confess this to Gwen, instead of waiting for another day to ask David. 

Keyword ”try.”

”What do you mean Max?” Gwen replied.

”Just... promise me you won't laugh.,” Max repeated.

”Alright, I promise now what do you want?” Gwen said irritably.

Max took a deep breath.

”You know how I signed up for Music Camp right?”

Gwen nodded her head with an ”mhm.”

”Um, well I signed up for another camp actually,” Max said, laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head.

”So... don’t laugh... I signed up for...”

Long pause. Max stared at the floor. He really didn't want to be doing this.

”I signed up for... ABDL Camp...” Max managed to say.

Another deafening pause.

”What is that?” Gwen asked, breaking the silence.

”Damn... well...” Max fiddled with the drawstrings of his hoodie.

A sigh came from Max.

”It's some weird kinky shit where you dress up as a baby and act like one basically. So like... you wear a... diaper... and you play with baby toys, you talk like a baby, you get a pacifier, stuff like that.” Max blurted out, waiting for the worst to come.

”Oh... that explains it!” Gwen exclaimed.

”What?”

”David came in with a bunch of baby stuff! Anyways, that's fine Max. You can like whatever you like Max. I won't judge you.” Gwen said genuinely.

Max ran up to her and hugged her.

”Thank you...”

When Max eventually broke off, the silence was killing both of them.

”So... why did you want to tell me this?” Gwen asked.

”Because... David isn’t around, and, I don’t know how or why but... you’re the person I trust the most. What I’m trying to say is... can you be the caretaker for me?” Max said a little more confidently.

“Sure!” Gwen happily accepted, getting out of her chair.

Max lead Gwen to the room which was once unoccupied, baby items and other things took its empty space. He took Mr. Honeynuts out of his hoodie pocket and placed it on the table

”Gwen?”

Gwen hummed in response.

”I... I have some trouble with... changing myself? And-And I was wondering if you could... you know...” Max stuttered out.

”I don't really mind, Max.” Gwen shrugged.

”Is there any part of ABDL that you hate Max?” Gwen asked as she was changing Max into the diaper.

Max’s face was red as a tomato.

”That’s a weird ass thing to say when I'm partly naked. Um, baby food is the only thing I hate.”

Once Gwen was done, Max picked up Mr. Honeynuts and waddled a little bit around the room in his yellow undershirt and his diaper.

”Are you sure you want to do this?” Max asked, probably for the last time.

”I was a babysitter for 7 months, Max. Don't worry Max.” Gwen comforted.

”I usually ask before I use the bathroom, just to warn you.” Max wasn't like other ABDL people. He was a ”sophisticated baby” and wouldn't use his diaper without someone else’s approval. 

Max prepared himself and changed his expression and his mindset to the one similar to a happy, carefree baby, Mr. Honeynuts never leaving his side.

Gwen felt calmer, watching Max play with his toys. Maybe it's because she didn't have to deal with the actual Max. Gwen watched as Max waddled around the room, and after a while, she decided to catch up on some reading.

Meanwhile, Max was sucking on his bottle like a dehydrated mermaid drinking a big gallon of water through a straw.

David had set up a whole row of filled bottles inside of a tiny box. Max drank 2 more before getting tired. 

Gwen felt something touch her leg. She dropped what she was reading, and she saw Max standing there holding both of his arms up, obviously wanting Gwen to pick him up.

”Aw!” Gwen picked Max up and cradled him in her arms.

Max saw a pacifier on the nearby table.

”Gwan!” Max said while motioning towards the pacifier. 

Gwen picked the pacifier up and Max grabbed it out of her hands.

Gwen rocked Max in her arms, while Max sucked on the pacifier. The pacifier relaxed his entire body, feeling blissful. Eventually, Max fell into a deep sleep. Gwen placed him inside the cradle inside of the room. 

All of a sudden David busts into the room.

”Gwen! Have you seen Ma-”

Gwen quickly shushed him as she pointed towards Max. David responded with an entourage of questions. 

”When did he tell you?”

”Is he okay?”

”How’re you doing with him?”

When David was done, Gwen and David stood around the crib.

”You’d make a great mother Gwen,” David said.

Gwen gave her thanks as David walked out of the room saying ”Good Luck!”

Gwen sat back down in her chair and started to write her mildly adequate fanfiction.

...

Max woke up and felt like a new person. He was comfortable in his little crib, but he was bored. He eventually worked up the willpower to get up and climb over the inside of the crib, like he was climbing the iron fence of a prison wall.

He was thirsty and hungry for sure, so he downed 2 more bottles in the row. After a while of playing with his toys, Max had the overwhelming need to pee.

”Gwan? Can I gow potty?” Max asked.

Gwen decided to have a little fun.

”No, not yet little one...” Gwen teased, trying not to laugh or smile.

”But-Bu-” 

Gwen shoved another bottle into his mouth.

”Shh...shh.”

Max was very unlucky that he liked the taste of formula. He couldn't stop, and by the time he wanted to, the whole bottle was empty. 

Max’s legs were shaking, he was fidgeting, and his arms started to gravitate toward his crotch. He was spurting.

”P-Pwease?” He begged.

”No.” Gwen playfully said, smile now showing.

”Wha-Whah n-”

Max’s one weakness.

_The pacifier._

Max’s mouth melted into the pacifier that Gwen shoved in his mouth, causing his whole body to relax. He fell to his knees. The dam inside of Max’s bladder collasped, like a fire axe to a door. 

The initial jet-stream of pee caused Max to immediately take the pacifier out, but it was already too late. He layed down on his back, spread his legs and moaned in relief as Gwen watched a yellow stain spread throughout his diaper.

It had been 30 seconds before the stream had died down. By this point, a tiny puddle of urine was pooled around him, tiny tears of relief flowing down his face.

”Aww... Does someone need a change? I'm sorry Max.” Gwen said in a teasing motherly voice, obviously not sincerely apologetic.

Gwen picked Max up, put him over her shoulder, and patted his back. Gwen changed him, and Max went back to playing with his toys, still a little shocked.

...

After a while, Max decided it was the right time to stop. He told Gwen, and changed back into his regular clothes.

He was about to leave when he wanted to say something.

“Hey um... Gwen?”

”Yes Max?” She said, looking up from her now finished chapter of her fanfiction.

”Thanks... for everything I guess...” Max said, looking at the ground, scratching the back of his head.

”No problem.” She replied.

Max awkwardly stood there saying nothing.

”Well... I guess I should get back. Nikki and Neil must be worried about me.”

Max was about to leave, yet again until a thought came to his mind.

_Fuck it._

”Gwen?” He worked up the courage to say.

She hummed in response.

”Same day next week?” 

She smiled.

”Anything for my little baby.” She said, ruffling Max’s hair.

Max smiled.

He went to walk around the camp until he found Nikki and Neil.

”Where the hell have you been Max?”

Max paused.

”Getting hella bitches in town! That's what I was doing!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen isn’t in the cabin due to a family emergency. But David was.

One week had passed since Max was babied by Gwen, and Max couldn’t admit it. He was excited. He opened the door to the Counselor’s Cabin. David was sitting in a chair watching something on TV. He greeted Max as he walked inside.

”Where’s Gwen?” Max asked.

”Oh, she had to leave. Family emergency,” David replied.

”Oh... okay.”

Max looked down at the floor, hesitant on what he was about to ask.

”Hey David?”

”Yes Max?”

”Would you... Would you mind if we did my-” Max cleared his throat for dramatic effect.

”’Other’ camp today?”

”Oh, sure Max! I don’t mind at all!”

”Okay...”

Max walked into the baby room and looked around. He had missed this place, despite being only in it once. Max grabbed a diaper and went into the bathroom. He knew he had trouble changing himself, but he didn’t want David to do it. Max was in the bathroom for a solid ten minutes before he was finally done. He brought his hoodie, pants, underwear, and teddy bear before walking out. 

”Aww!” David cooed.

Max rolled his eyes. He somehow knew would have this reaction. He set his clothes down, and carried Mr. Honeynuts with one arm. Max waddled around the room, similar to when Gwen was watching him. Unlike Gwen however, David watched Max fully while Gwen wrote her fanfictions. David watched as Max played with his toys, bashing them together. Max walked up to the baby bottles and took a quick sip. It wasn’t long before he had finished the whole thing within a few seconds.

Max had not tasted formula in a week, so he savored the taste as he drank more and more. Max didn’t realize how much he had been drinking. He looked around him. He had drunk at least ten bottles of the stuff, causing his bladder to become extremely bloated. All of the milk was making him really tired as well. He wanted to stay up and play with his toys but couldn’t stay awake. He leaned his back on the wall and drifted off.

David smiled as he watched Max peacefully sleep. He scooped him up and places him inside of the crib.

... 

When Max woke up, he looked to his left and saw David doing some paperwork. He used all of the energy he had to try and discreetly make his way out of the crib. David heard this, however.

”Morning, Max!” David greeted.

Max ignored him and went into the TV room and watched his show. David shortly came in after. He picked Max up and cradled him in his arms. He wouldn’t admit this ever in his life, but David was really soft and he cradled Max softly, causing him to relax. The relaxation was cut short, as Max remembered about all the liquid inside of his bladder. He spurted but quickly stopped. He held his crotch in desperation. He would rather die than go in his diaper right in front of David.

”Max... do you need to go potty?” David asked.

”N-No...” Max denied.

”You can go, Max, I’m not stopping you or judging you.”

”I don’t need to gow Davey!” 

”C’mon Max...”

David thought of the perfect offer.

”If you go I’ll give you double dessert!~”

Max paused.

”Set me down pwease.”

David set him down on the chair next to him. Max spread his legs and started to remove his hands from his crotch. He still used all of his power to hold, thinking if the dessert was worth it. He spurted every second and couldn’t take in any more. He placed his hands on the sides of his crotch as he let go. He smiled and sighed in relief as he felt his crotch get warmer and his bladder felt less pain. He smiled even wider when he felt his hands get warmer from his hands being on the front of his diaper.

David ruffled his hair. 

”That wasn’t so bad wasn’t it?”

”Sh-Shut up...”

...

Max felt he had lost most of his dignity when he got changed by David.

”Hey David?” Max said as he was about to leave.

”Thanks...”

David paused.

”No problem Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my DeviantArt account.


End file.
